


A Knock On (My Heart) The Door

by khevzs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A bunch of ideas without follow ups really, Anything really, F/F, Just something my head comes up with at random, Maybe some humor, One Shot Collection, Some soft smut maybe, Wayhaught mostly, Will maybe dabble on some individuality some day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khevzs/pseuds/khevzs
Summary: Wynonna Earp comes home to a welcoming family and town. Everyone loves her, but an old friend she hasn't met in a while might just be... in love with her younger sister.





	A Knock On (My Heart) The Door

**Author's Note:**

> (Formerly titled "Meeting 1")
> 
> Okay, so firstly this is a part of a collection of Wayhaught flash fics that my brain just conjures at random. Knowing that, please understand that these are probably not going to have part 2s, unless stated otherwise. That is the case because I probably don't have anything else to continue it with. Anyway, if I do have something, I definitely will continue it, BUT if I don't, please understand.
> 
> Secondly, inspirations:  
> 1\. These are mostly ways on how Waverly and Nicole could possibly meet, aside form their original beautiful fairy tale porno meeting. Inspired by the DragonCon game that Dom and Kat played, "5 Truths And A Lie" where their stories revolved around "turning on a dime," thus the title of this collection.  
> 2\. Most (maybe all) of these ficlets are going to have one line in bold and that is a line taken from one of the OSTs of "The Last 5 Years" because I'm a TL5Y trash lmao. That bolded line is probably, most likely, the inspiration for the idea/story. ('Coz I listen to their songs a lot, don't judge me.)
> 
> Thirdly, I can't think of a title for any of these so I'm just going to name them as such.
> 
> (Also calling this a "collection" is just a fancy way of saying that this is an idea dump where my ideas need to be posted so they'd let me fall asleep at night. But you don't need to know that, so. Anyway.)
> 
> This is the first installment, and I hope you enjoy!

The water that flowed from the open tap on the kitchen sink was warm.

It was summer and even if the water heaters were off, the heat of the sun was enough to warm the liquid. And it felt nice, thought Waverly, as she contentedly washed the dishes from that afternoon’s barbeque party hosted in their backyard. The warm suds were soft on her bare hands as she carefully scrubbed each greasy residue off.

A raucous laughter drifted into the open window in front of the sink, gracing Waverly’s ears. She unconsciously smiles too as a certain laugh octaves higher above the others—her older sister’s.

It was nice to have Wynonna back. It has been three years since Waverly last saw her, and now she was back for good. Even Aunt Gus was happy, so happy that she even threw out the barbeque party to welcome Wynonna back into Purgatory, where the rest of her family was.

Waverly’s eyes left the dishes for a while as she looked out the window. Wynonna looked to be having fun. As usual, she has gotten herself drunk again—it was an Earp thing—and was telling everyone one of her misadventures in Europe, a bottle of whisky still in her hand.

Men and women of various ages hung around her on the outdoor bench; only one female redhead was busy picking up other people’s empty plates. Waverly thought she was one of Wynonna’s friends from High School, but she couldn’t recall the name. Yes, the town was small, but their paths hadn’t crossed too often.

The men were all focused on Wynonna. It was her charm. Her eyes were bright and her smile even brighter.

Looked like it wasn’t only her family who were glad to have Wynonna back.

Waverly smiled to herself and focused back to her task.

Then there was **a knock at her kitchen door.**

Though it didn’t sound like a knock. It sounded more like someone was kicking the door softly a couple of times.

“Just a second!” She called as she wiped her hands on a towel that hung on the back of the dinner chair.

She opened the door with her free hand, the towel still on the other, and smiled at the person…who’s looking over her head.

As if the woman realized the person who opened the door wasn’t as tall as her, she immediately adjusted her sight down to Waverly’s level.

“Hi!” The woman’s eyes were deep brown and big, it complimented her red hair, and her smile was as warm as the soap suds in Waverly’s sink. Waverly thought they looked nice, but the dimple on her left cheek was something else. It made her look… angelic.

“What can I do you for?” Waverly flashed her famous smile. Everyone in the small town they lived in has loved it. There was even a vote. And she got a sash.

“Uh, this.” The woman raised her shoulders, only because she couldn’t raise her full hands. Stacks of plate and bowls were weighing them down.

“Oh, right! Let me help you.” Waverly moved to take the pile from the taller woman, but was replied with a soft elbow.

“Nope. It’s quite heavy. I’ll put it down for ya.” Her smile got impossibly bigger.

“Okay, then. Just put it on the sink.” Waverly followed the woman’s movements to the sink. She was at least a foot taller than Waverly, shoulders strong, and the muscles on her arms flexed as she put the plates down on the aluminum sink.

“There ya go.” The redhead wiped her hands on her jeans as she smiled at Waverly.

“Thanks. I-I owe you one.”

A shake of a red hair. “No, you don’t. Wynonna does.”

With a wink, the woman walked backwards while closing the door, only pressing her back to it once it’s closed.

Waverly stood facing the door for a couple of seconds, stunned. How could a simple wink make her knees weak? She didn’t even know the woman.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts and went back to her task. Looking out of the window once again, her eyes zoned in on the redhead as she jogged to where Wynonna was sitting in the backyard. She scooted closer to the brunette and whispered something, obviously abashed. Waverly’s hands were back into the warm water when her sister gasped and yelled in jest, eyes mischievous.

“Nicole Haught! Do you like my sister?!”

The group of people that milled around started to laugh, the woman apparently named Nicole blushed, stuttering while trying to explain.

The warmth of the water in Waverly’s hands traveled to her cheeks.

***

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? (Plus points to whoever can tell which TL5Y song the bolded line came from without Googling!)


End file.
